


Songs from the rain (Noble Maiden Fair)

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arent-you-a-real-prince-charming prompted: A rainy day at The Dark One's castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs from the rain (Noble Maiden Fair)

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a prompt and it has ended as a shortfic. Hope you like it!

The last snows of the winter had retired a week ago from the landscape of the surroundings of the Dark Castle, and the first rain of the spring had appeared, making the flowers thrive and the birds starting to get out of their nests to enjoy the first sunbeams and the smell of wet soil.

The stay in the Dark Castle with the rain bored Belle, who hadn’t much more to do apart of her everyday duties. In winter she went outside almost each day to have a walk and to sneak around the castle; Rumpelstiltskin was fine with that, as long as she didn’t cross the main entrance of the castle grounds, in which the old stone walls were held omnipotent.

But in the rainy days there wasn’t much entertainment inside the castle. He was always spinning or in his tower, making potions and enchanting objects. He walked down at the time of the meals but then he returned to his duties without hesitation; Belle felt alone.

That day she decided she would explore the northern wing of the castle, as well as the rooms near the dungeons, but he saw her intentions and stopped her.

“Where were you going, Belle?” he asked curious.

“I was… Just… To look around the dungeons and the north wing of the castle. It’s raining outside and I can’t go out.” she answered with a little tremble in her voice, afraid of what he could say about that tour around the castle.

“Well… In the dungeons there are only cells, and the north wing is abandoned. I didn’t need it. If you’re bored, you can stay with me in the spinning room today. You can bring a book or whatever that pleases you . Do you accept my invitation?” he smiled gingerly, making a gesture with his hands and opening the wooden doors that leaded to the room in which he spent most of his time.

“Yes, I accept. I’ll go to find a book to read. Thank you.” she made a shyly reverence and headed to her room. She picked up the first book that laid in the shelf and went down to the room; Rumpelstiltskin was already spinning and he didn’t seem to notice her arrival.

She sat in one of the couches and opened the book distracted, looking at him. She tried to focus on the pages but she was hypnotized with the movement of the spinning wheel; how his hand moved it so soflty, without making any noise. In that moment, in the room, she could only hear her breathing, accelerated and hard, as if there wasn’t enough air to fill her lungs and calm her, and his, soft and calmed. She shooked her head and focused in the book again.

Some time passed when she realized she was starting to fall asleep on the couch, and she decided to close the book and lean in it; maybe sleeping will wipe away the boredom.

She closed her eyes and she fell asleep instantly, dreaming about her childhood and her mother; the tales she read to her when she was a child; the songs that she sang to her until she fell asleep; the hide and seek games around the castle; the evenings in the library. The years she had spend with ther mother until she passed away. 

It was also a stormy day.

Rumpelstiltskin shook her shoulder softly, waking her up.

“Did I fall asleep? I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” she rose from the couch quickly and straightened her dress.

“Don’t apologize, Belle. It was just that you were singing in your sleep.” he said in a soft voice, walking towards the spinning wheel, sitting again on it.

“Was I singing?” she made her way to the table, to the tea tray, to serve two cups.

“Yes. It seemed to be a old song, like a lullaby. It was very beautiful.” he smiled briefly without looking at her.

“My mother used to sing me that song when I was a child; she said that song would keep away the nightmares and the monsters from my sleep.” she tried to fake a smile but she only managed to remain silent and quiet as she drank her cup of tea.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t seem to know how to handle that situation, so he also remained in silence, looking at the spinning wheel, as the rain fell outside, rattling and sliding on the glass. 

Belle left the cup in the tray again and picked up the book from the couch. She was about to start to cry but she didn’t want him to see her crying, so she leave the room with with accelerated steps, almost running. 

When the doors closed behind her, Rumpelstiltskin sighed and thought what he could have said to make her run away from the room.

She climbed fast the stairs that lead to her room, trying not to think about that song or her mother; those memories hunted her, making her heart ache. She opened the door quickly, slamming the door as she threw the book in the table. She sat on the bed and start to cry, accompanied with the rhythm of the rain. 

She started to sing that song again, until she fell asleep. 

The song would keep the memories away.


End file.
